This invention relates to an identification assembly and method of use and, more particularly, to a method wherein an identification assembly such as a label can be created rapidly and thereafter serve its function in relatively secure fashion. To this end, two sheets are initially provided which are disposed in face-to-face relationship with the upper of the sheets being a generally transparent film. This upper sheet is bonded to the lower sheet constructed of self-contained carbonless image forming paper. When pressure, as from a typewriter is applied to the assembled sheets, an image is created on or in the lower sheet. Once the assembly is equipped with information, there is provided an indicia which is relatively permanent, carries with it its own protective layer and is relatively impervious to alteration of the initial information.
Other objects and advantages of the invention may be seen in the details of construction and operation as set forth in the ensuing specification.